wwwdynapaulfandomcom-20200214-history
Kenta Yunfat
Kenta Yunfat (健太ユンファ) is the Older Brother of Isara Gekko. He is the Father of Satsuki Sazabi Kiryuin and Ryuko Sazabi Kiryuin. He is the Leader of the Armed Faction Alliance and the president of Kami-Kobe High School. Appearance Kenta Yunfat is a 20 year old teenager w/ brown hair and black eyes. He wears a white uniform, black shoes and socks. In his battle gear to protect Christopher Gekko and aid Sonic Boy on stopping the Eggman Empire, He wears a Football Armor, which resembles the RX-1923 Hoshino Gundam. Personality Prideful to say the least, Kenta is extremely intelligent, calculating, patient, while simultaneously unwavering and iron-fisted. Unlike with Ryūko Matoi and Senketsu, he had no shame in wearing the Football Armor, Hoshino Gundam in its most revealing form; he claims that her actions in donning a Gundam are, like the Kamui's name implies, "utterly pure". He genuinely loved his sister and his brother-in-law, enough to save his nephew and niece by attacking the evil Doctor Eggman's Egg Navy Flagship. Kenta noticeably softens up to her when Paul Uzuki was his best friend. Abilities *'Natural Capabilities' **'Physical Prowess' - Kenta is accepted as the most powerful fighter of the Academy with almost superhuman physical strength, speed, endurance and reflexes. His high school self was able to emit a fighting spirit capable of downing 500 men, and the Eggman Empire. **'High Intelligence -' He is also highly intelligent as seen by his plan to save the Kingdom of Izumo from the clutches of the Eggman Empire and to stop Dr. Eggman. Background 'Early Life' 'Endless Legacy' 'Kill la Kill' ='Birth' = After Ragyo Kiryuin's Death, Ragyo's Descendant, Paul Uzuki attempted to carry out Ragyo's desires. Paul Uzuki tries to revives Ragyo's intent to let the Life Fibers spread throughout the Planet Dens. Kenta Yunfat and Isara were born from Sazabi and Yuki Kiryuin, who later became the two complete test subjects of fusing Life Fibers. After the experiment was a success, Paul Uzuki bows before Kenta Yunfat and Isara and pays a great deal after giving them a Mansion, which contains ten-million dollars and everything that Kenta and Isara desired. Paul Uzuki secretly taught a 5-year-old Kenta and 4-year-old Isara about Ragyo and the secrets of Life Fibers. He then revealed that RX-1923 Hoshino Gundam will be their dream car. 'American Dragon Jake Long Saga' 'Meeting Vent' ='Kindergarten' = While in kindergarten, Kenta was friends with Vent, who was grown into a young adult. During his adventures with his sisters, he helped Kenta Sakuramiya who was being attacked by the Swat Trooper Horde and discovered Kyūji Ōbayashi's fighting skills. Upon Kami-Kōbe High School being established, he became the school president with his followers becoming the Student Council's top commanders of the Armed Faction Alliance. 'Christopher Gekko Arc' 'Part I' 'Sonic Advent' ='Episode 1: Beginning of Time' = Dr. Eggman's audio logs, we learn that he recently conquered the Lost Hex to "gain a new perspective on the Kingdom of Shinobi" and enslaved the Zeti using the Cacophonic Conch. After they finished building him a base, however, at Konoha Canyon, Devil Greed tells Dr. Eggman tells him that the Egg Navy and the Egg Fleet invasion on the Kami-Kōbe High School with the Badnik Horde and the Egg Pawns combined were on schedule to which Eggman stating that they don't stand a chance and he can take over every school that can be part of the Eggman Empire. Chris and Cagali transfers into Kami-Kōbe High School located in the Center and has a river that leads to the village of Izumogakure. Searching for clues to his past, Chris saw Tails is preparing to take a trip with Sonic, only to receive a knock at the door. Zavok learned the presence of Chris Gekko similar to Christopher Thorndyke and Christopher Hikari from their respected planet, Earth. When Eggman says that the demise of sonic results the form of rebellion from the new enemies in every high school can be crushed who opposes Eggman's will, one of the Deadly Six, Zazz, goes after them with the five members supporting the invasion, to which their leader, Zavok, is interested to find out more about him. The calm of a school lesson is Ira Gamagōri, searching for one who has committed a crime against the school. The delinquent, Suzuki, attempts first to flee, then fight using the One-Star Goku uniform he stole. His One-Star outfit is no match for Ira's Three-Star Outfit and he is promptly killed. The next day, a new figure arrives outside of town. Enter Ryuko Matoi, a delinquent transfer student who has been drifting from school to school searching for clues about her father's murder. As she makes her way to Shintotropolis, she has a brief encounter with Mataro Mankanshoku and his gang, who feebly attempt to mug her before she scares them into submission. Mataro is scared off by his big sister, Mako Mankanshoku who then leaves for class herself, to Ryūko's confusion. Sonic Boy easily defeats the Egg Pawn Horde that attempts to attack the High School. Vent was amazed of Sonic Boy's appearance with the spirit of Saburo and was able to stop the Tri-city raid caused by the Honnōji Academy from the west part of Izumo with Saburo's help in Dragon form. Vent and Sonic Boy outlines the basic hierarchy of the high school along with Chris and Cagali. Kenta Yunfat was pleased with Vent's connection with Bianca. Kenta Sakuramiya officially enlists Sonic Boy and his new friends. ='Episode 2: Endless Song' = After enlisting the new recruits, Kyūji Rikuson is preparing some food for the villagers and the High School Students. When scouts alert them of incoming warships along the High School, Kenta Sakuramiya takes a look, and notices the emblem of Eggman, with Devil Greed and Zavock commanding the fleet, just as Zavock orders an arrow shower. Kyūji calls for a retreat, much to the dismay of Kenta Sakuramiya, and the Armed Faction forces retreated into a nearby abandoned Abekamo Academy. The Deadly Six soon gives chase into the forest, only to be soon overwhelmed by Kenta Sakuramiya's singing and the Deadly Six were brought into submission thus being free from Eggman's Control. The Light Robot Masters, reformed Wily's Robot Masters, Quake Woman, and Break Man were led by Taishiji, who has brought along warriors that resemble the Koutou Marines. Kirei manages to escape, and Taishiji finally accepts Armed Faction's invite. Rikuson is so impressed by Kenta Sakuramiya's strategy, hat he wants to become Kenta Sakuramiya's student, to which he hesitates, but finally agrees. ='Episode 3: Revenge of Paul Gekko' = After the surrender of the Deadly Six, Rikuson spots the fortress moving, and it is revealed that Devil Greed's Flagship is a huge metal battle flagship, the Egg Dolphin leading the Egg Navy. Kenta Sakuramiya passes his duties onto Rikuson, telling Rikuson to remember all that he has taught him. On the flagship, Eggman gloats at this Egg Navy's superiority, just as a scout reports a rear attack. Mylene is shocked to see it's Kenta Sakuramiya in his flying football armor. Lyon sees him as not a threat, but that's changed when Kenta Sakuramiya boards the Flagship. Rikuson has managed to rescue the survivors, just as he notices the duel between Devil Greed and Kenta Sakuramiya. ='Episode 4: Chancellor Kidnapped Part 1' = As the Duel continues with Devil Greed blocking Kenta's attacks. Kenta uses a finishing technique but his armor leaves a crack. Devil Greed is unimpressed, and shows the power of the Five Sacred Masked Beasts. As the glow disappears, Satsuki Kiryuin and Kenta Yunfat suddenly stabs the engines of the Flagship and announces her rebellion against Eggman and his Empire. With the Engine disabled, the flagship crashes into the docks of Izumogakure, and gets grounded. Kenta Sakuramiya was ambushed by the Dark Magician Soldier Horde but was rescued by the Hoshino Gundam Horde. Shinjirō Nagita was watching the Egg Fleet above the atmosphere of Dens this time to see it perpared for the air assault. ='Episode 5: Chancellor Kidnapped Part 2' = As Shinjirō Nagita watches in horror of the Egg Fleet, Vent watches and cheers for the Dens Federation Fleet and the Little Planet to combat Eggman's Fleet. As battle is waged between the three armadas, Bianca, the chancellor of the Kami-Kōbe School was kidnapped by Dr. Eggman in his Flagship. Bianca was then rescued by Vent via Saburo. Eggman flees the battle-torn cruiser, which the Ninjas crash-land on Kami-Kobe Fields. ='Episode 6: Endless General Zeong' = After the Battle of the Kami-Kobe School, in space; Evil Greed lands in the docking bay of the the uncompleted Death Egg called the General Zeong. He is greeted by a Dark Magician Marksman, but demands construction be put back on schedule in order to complete the argues that they need more men, but quickly agrees to double their efforts when he learns that Emperor Dr. Ivo Robotnik is coming. At Kami-Kobe High School, Vent, Aile and Chris have a meeting with Supreme Chancellor in her suite at the center of Kami-Kobe High School. Vent informs the Chancellor that the evil Dr. Eggman has built huge hidden factories inside the New Death Egg and is producing massive robot armies and warships, going on to state that they must act quickly. Bianca concurs, but asks who would be available to lead the mission, seeing as Aile was Vent's sister that she never met. Kenta Sakuramiya suggests Vent and Aile lead the mission, Vent states his army is ready and able to leave immediately. Bianca then suggests that take Aile command of Vent's space forces during the battle due to his exceptional skills but Vent feels that his sister isn't ready for the responsibility, and Chris states that a Family measures is true from the bottom of their hearts. Vent's forces begin loading into several Acclamator-class assault ships and preparing their V-19 Torrent star fighters. On the General Zeong, Dr. Eggman arrives and praise Devil Greed on his efforts in the construction of the new Death Egg. He also senses that Devil Greed was the foster brother of Vent and Aile. Eggman assured his top soldier that Vent will seek Devil Greed and that only together would the Badnik Horde be able to turn Paul Gekko's "beloved brother" to join his empire and that everything was proceeding as Eggman has forseen. Onboard an Acclamator-class White Angel, Kenta Yunfat informs his squad of ARC troopers of their mission: to shut down the shield generators so to capture Dr. Eggman. Afterwards, Kenta goes to speak with Vent, talking to his sister. Vent decides the time has come to leave the Dens Fleet and faced Devil Greed. Aile out of the tribal gathering before she is revealed the truth that Devil Greed is Paul Gekko and Kenta retorts that his skills are never in question, but his willingness to follow orders and recognize his place are. Kenta offers a terse "May the Force be with you", before Vent Leaves to Dens. D. Greed arrives in his shuttle on a docking bay, and Vent having already surrendered to the Eggman Empire, talks with Greed in an attempt to bring the young ninja friend out of the dark side of the Force, but to no avail. The Eggman Empire takes into custody for transportation to the General Zeong. Vent and Greed finally enter the General Zeong the new Death Egg and confront Dr. Eggman who looks forward to completing Vent's training and believes that while Greed would never turn from the dark side, neither would Vent. He also reveals that it was he who coordinated the Dens Federation finding the secret plans and locating the shield generator so that the "Kami-Kobe Space Navy" can fall into a trap of Eggman's devising. ='Episode 7: Epic Ryuko Matoi' = The fleet emerges from hyperspace for the battle, but discovers the shield is still up. As they contemplate their options, the Egg Fleet, which they were led to believe was away, appears and an intense battle begins. Eggman shows Vent the full power of the Death Egg, and the station, now fully operational, destroys one of the Alliance's ships. As the ARC troopers disembark their crashed gunship, the Egg Pawns w/sniper rifles open fire on them. The ARCs return fire with both blasters and missile launchers, and move down the streets of General Zeong's expanded Hangers. The Egg Tank approaches, and easily eliminates four clones—a single ARC blows the main hatch, jumps in, destroys the droids within, lays explosives, jumps out, and detonates the tank. The ARCs use a probe droid to locate the massive shield generators which is their objective, and use grappling hooks to scale the top of it, eliminating the droid sentries along the way. They destroy the "Egg Turrets" , lay explosives around the base of the shield generator, and then inform Kenta Yunfat that they have achieved their objective. The Kami Kobe Fleet is now free to attack the completed Death Egg. Ryuko's counterpart, that made it's debut on board the new Death Egg into a rage. Kenta senses Eggman's flagship was moving in to assist the Death Egg and the Egg Fleet. Kenta dispatches Aile to hijack the Egg Fleet's Flagship, and when Aile had infiltrated the ship, Kenta sent two more baseball troopers to assist her. Aile and her comerades successfully reached the star ship's bridge and secured control of the vessel, Aile used its weaponry to destroy the General Zeong's defenses, allowing Kenta's Football squadron to land on one of the expanded hangers. Kenta and the Football Troopers make their way through the Death Egg fighting through the Egg Pawn army. Kenta and his men reach the top, finding the captive Vent and are confronted by Shinjirō Nagita, and an intense battle between Shinjirō and Ryuko ensues, while Dr. Eggman betrays Paul Gekko by activating a trap door underneath him sending him and Vent back to Izumogakure. As Ryūko Matoi angrily goes into a furious attack, Shinjirō Nagita reveals to Ryuko's counterpart that he was the one who sent AGE-1998 Devil Snibal Gundam to destroy Nudist Beach. The boiling blood of Ryūko's rage has an adverse effect on Senketsu, causing him to go berserk and consume her, resulting in a monstrous form. As Mako Mankanshoku and her family head towards the scene in order to save Ryūko from dying of blood loss, Tsumugu Kinagase tries to draw away Nui to give Aikurō Mikisugi the opportunity to use an adhesive bullet on Ryūko. Satsuki Kiryūin's counterpart dons her Kamui in order to put a stop to Ryūko, but it is Mako who manages to literally slap Ryūko to her senses and bring her back to her normal self, saving her life. After shutting down the General Zeong, Kenta's family and friends and team were ambushed by Shinjirō, but saved by the Elite Four's counterpart and the Aparoid Imperial Armada and Rukia declares the event named the "Aparoid Assault", which involves Kami-Kobe High School and the Galactic Eggman Empire as their participants of this event. Knowledgeable of this growing threat, General Pepper ordered an invasion on the Dens to finish Rukia and put an end to the Aparoid Empire. ='Episode 8: Aparoid Assault Part I' = General Pepper immediately contacted Kenta Yunfat leaving the research director to brief them on all the details , who turned out to be Beltino Toad as the an armada of Aparoids plagued Corneria City and nearly decimated its defense systems. Beltino told Kami-Kobe about a devastation made on a Cornerian fleet by a sole Aparoid around 17 years ago, as a testament to the potential threat and how Star Fox defeated the Aparoid Queen. Beltino revealed that there were survivors but felt the point of the story was it was just a taste of what was yet to come, and promised that his federation scientist were doing everything they could to analyse data from the Core Memory they collected, but also advised that more knowledge would be learned if a complete, undamaged specimen was obtained. ='Episode 9: Aparoid Assault Part II' = Beltino had apparently assumed command and informed the Kami-Kobe about the discovery of the Imperial Homeworld, explaining that he was creating an anti-Aparoid handcuffs, which if the Empress surrender, would the Aparoid Imperial Horde make a Peace Treaty in one blow for good. Aparoid intelligence however learned of invasion plans by the Kami-Kobe, and attempted to stop it by launching a full scale attack on the newly established Orbital Gate. Kami-Kobe Fleet, Britannian Fleet and seemed to hold back the Aparoid aggression, but then their enemies began to use rapid firing missiles. When the missiles were destroyed, the Aparoids retreated into their planet and launched an enormous rocket to obliterate the Orbital Gate but it was disposed of as well. The self-surrender program was completed in the nick of time too, and handed over to Kenta Yunfat before he led the Cornerian Fleet combined with the Britannian Fleet and the Kami-Kobe Fleet into a wormhole gateway towards the new Aparoid Homeworld. ='Episode 10: Aparoid Assault Part III' = An offensive was launched on the Aparoid Homeworld by the Cornerian Army with the Armed Faction Alliance in charge. The Cornerian Armada commanded the skies above the Aparoid homeworld to make neccessary advancements into the territory, but eventually had no choice but to retreat after 20% of the fleet was lost but was helped by the Kami-Kobe Fleet, who concentrated fire on the Aparoid Flagship. Just before Kenta Sakuramiya and his team enter the planet's super continent, the another aparoid armada was going to assist the capital continent. Kenta dispatches Aile to hijack the Aparoid Flagship and take out the ships of the second aparoid fleet allowing Kenta's Football squadron to land on continent and the Star Fox team's timely arrival saved the battle from being lost and finally let Rukia surrender quietly with the peace treaty. The "Aparoid Assault" came to an end and the Dyna System had been saved once again. 'Part II' 'Legend of the Hundred Worlds' ='Episode 1' = At Dens, Dr. Light is hard at work in the lab. Rock-aka Mega Man-enters the lab and asks him if he's all right, and is informed that he is working on a new Robot Master Suddenly, Roll dashes in after seeing Proto Man in a heated battle on television. Meanwhile, Sonic is dashing through the Green Hill Zone and the ruins of Knothole searching for his friends on Dens. He had gone to Tails' house with plans to explore the Mystic Ruins together, however Tails wasn't home. When he went to Angel Island to see Knuckles and then back home to see Amy Rose, he realized something was up when neither were to be found. To help him look, he employs the Chaotix, a gang of detectives comprised of Vector the Crocodile, Espio the Chameleon, and Charmy Bee. The trio in question are looking for the missing Mobians in a rainy city while Sonic continues his own search. Charmy (who is quite hyperactive) separates from the group to go get ice cream, but Espio feels uneasy. He rushes off to find him but quickly disappears. Vector realizes something is up and meets a four legged "Aparoid Tripod". Subduing Vector with a paralyzing beam It was revealed to be working with Dr. Eggman. The Kami-Kobe Fleet was being attacked by Ryuko's counterpart but was saved by Sonic's Mobius counterpart. ='Episode 2' = Back at Shintotropolis, Mega Man is in a heated battle with the four existing "Aparoid Moths". He sends a charged shot as the Aparoid Moth and hits him, however instead of its usual destructive power, it has paralyzing properties—something Mega Man seems confused by. Before he can figure it out, he is struck from behind by a blue blur. A giant golden ring appears as a portal to the ruins of Knothole and the Remnants of the "Aparoid Armada" escape into it. The ring begins to close, so Mega Man hops inside to go after them. Sonic meets up with Silver the Hedgehog who has noticed a disturbance in time-and-space. The two figure Dr. Eggman is to blame, but before they can get much conversation in, Silver is captured by the Aparoid Tripod. Sonic gives chase after the Aparoid Tripod while elsewhere, the blue bur (revealed to be Metal Sonic) helps the Aparoid Remnants disperse. Mega Man decides to go after Metal Sonic since he seems to be leading the pack. These strategies are all intentional—Aparoid Tripod and Metal Sonic are leading Sonic and Mega Man to each other, and just before they meet, they vanish from sight! Sonic strikes Mega Man with an attack (believing it to be Copy Robot). Mega Man quickly returns fire, noting that Sonic is giving off organic readings but not believing something non-robotic could exhibit such speed. As the two battle (believing each other to be responsible for the mayhem caused by his doppelganger and the Aparoid), Dr. Eggman celebrate from the safety of Egg Galaxy. ='Episode 3' = The next day, Uzu challenges Ryūko, facing against her in his Three-Star Goku Uniform, Blade Regalia. He has the advantage due to his fast eyesight reading all of Ryūko's moves, but Ryūko overcomes this by using a part of her uniform to block Uzu's vision, allowing her to defeat him and destroy his uniform. Not wanting to give up, Uzu undergoes a drastic operation to sew his eyes shut, and challenges Ryūko again, this time using his other senses to predict her moves and completely overwhelm her. However, before Uzu can deliver the final blow, his Goku Uniform overheats due to him being more powerful than it can handle, giving Ryūko the opportunity to escape. Ryūko steps in to fight Sonic and Mega Man. Ryūko asks Sonic where his Goku Uniform is. Sonic does answer that he only wears Shoes. Kenta gives Vent the large purple Scissor Blade as a birthday present while watching Ryuko, Sonic and Mega Man fight each other during the picnic party. The dark-haired transfer student's confusion turns to shock about Vent's "Birthday". Vent says hello and confirms that the 04-i-just-cant-wait-to-be-king Aparoids killed Isshin Matoi, sending Ryūko into a rage. As Ryūko Matoi angrily goes into a furious attack, Vent tells Ryuko's counterpart how the aparoids, which is believed to be Sonic and Mega Man killed Isshin Matoi with the Scissor Blades he himself created and stealing one of its blades, but not before having the Aparoid Tank slashed in the process. The boiling blood of Ryūko's rage has an adverse effect on Senketsu, causing him to go berserk and consume her, resulting in a monstrous form. As Mako Mankanshoku and her family head towards the scene in order to save Ryūko from dying of blood loss, Tsumugu Kinagase tries to draw away Sonic and Mega Man the opportunity to use an adhesive bullet on Ryūko. Satsuki Kiryūin dons her Kamui in order to put a stop to Ryūko while Sonic and Mega Man decide to pull aside their differences for now and work together to save the citizens from harm and stop Ryūko's Hydra Form, but it is Mako who manages to literally slap Ryūko to her senses and bring her back to her normal self, saving her life. A few days later, as Ryūko is recovering from her battle, Satsuki reveals that she was the one who ordered Sonic to steal the sword scissors from Isshin, before announcing that Ryūko's battles with the Elite Four have helped her perfect the Goku Uniforms so that they can take over every school that opposes them. Sonic merely gives Tails a noogie, glad to have his best friend back. Tails explains everything to Sonic and Mega Man, starting with how he was kidnapped by Metal Sonic and how a Titan-size Eggman was building the Aparoid Army. Both heroes soon realize that Copy Robot and Metal Sonic were used by the mad doctors to trick them into fighting each other and that they were the cause for Sonic's missing friends. Despite Mega Man's shock at Sonic blowing over their fight so quickly and Sonic guffawing at the fact Mega Man actually thought he was a robot, Sonic says that since Mega Man helped him save Tails, he'll call it even and with that, the Blue Blur and the Blue Bomber shake hands. The group return to Light Labs using the 'most direct route' (teleporting, which leaves Sonic rather queasy) to find Metal Sonic kidnapping Dr. Light: while Aparoid Dragoon horde: holds off Proto Man. Sonic and Mega Man try to help him, but the Aparoid Dragoons drives them back with his arm cannon and then steps through the portal, which closes behind them. Though Roll and Auto are alright, Roll glares suspiciously at Sonic and Vent, which prompts Mega Man to explain a few things. ='Episode 4' = A little later, Tails is working with Proto Man on the portal, while Rock clears up and Sonic merely sits around and waits. Sonic's laid-back behavior irritates Rock, who is anxious about his 'father', whom Sonic assures they will rescue as soon as Tails has activated the portal. Once he has, Sonic assures Mega Man he's coming because it would be nice to save a doctor for once rather than just stopping one. Tails agrees to come too, as do Proto Man and Rush, while Roll and Auto remain behind to guard the lab and await Duo, an ally whom Dr. Light attempted to contact before his capture. Awakening in Aikurō Mikisugi's hideout, Ryūko Matoi discovers Senketsu's consciousness still lives in the scarf that she managed to hold onto. After learning what had happened to his other pieces, Ryūko heads towards the Izumo Region, where Dr. Eggman have prepared a powerful Aparoid Army. Ryūko Matoi's altered memories are fused with her true memories to create the "Dens Memories". Eggman presents her with a modified version of Junketsu. Ryūko is constrained by Life Fibers sewn into her skin. In the Naked Sun 1, Satsuki is resting and enjoying a cup of tea made by Mitsuzō. The ship's radars detect an unknown incoming object in high speeds. A light blue ball of light collides with the ship's hull, and is revealed to be the now an Aparoid Ryūko, wearing Junketsu. Tsumugu attempts to face her in his prototype upgraded DTR, which is more powerful than the original one she destroyed, but is quickly defeated. When Ryūko is about to kill Tsumugu, Satsuki appears, now wearing Senketsu, and challenges her to a fight. ='Episode 5' = Satsuki Kiryūin and Senketsu begin their fight against Ryūko Matoi in Aparoid Form (Which resembled the JDG-00X Devil Gundam) in order to try and regain her memories, but they soon find themselves overwhelmed. Vent's singing; I just can't wait to be king, allowed the awakening of Aparoid Ryūko's Dens Memories, allowing her to break free from Junketsu as she rips if off her body until she is completely naked. She reunites with Senketsu and fights against Nui Harime's counterpart, recovering both Scissor Blades. Both Vent and Nui Harime from Maxus have decapitated Nui's counterpart's head, to everyone else's shock. Nui sees Vent's beautiful eyes resulting her left eye being regenerated completely and now falls in love with him. After the "Aparoid Incident", Vent and Nui begins their life as arcade gamers and pizza lovers while the Kami-Kobe's "Central Classroom-based Fleet are having a calm lesson about Landscaping. ='Episode 6' = On Tuesday, October 4th, 2019 A.G., Kazuya Gekko meets Ken Amada at the site where Ken's mother was killed, during the October full moon ambush which is where Shinjiro dies too. Kazuya had no intention of resisting to Ken's attempt to extract revenge, but he warns Ken that if he continues, he could end up just like him. Nobuya bears the blame for being chased by the Eggman army to, which Ken's attempt to extract revenge was on him but was saved by the deceased Shinjiro Aragaki. Kenta Yunfat declares a great event, a great party for sports was named the "Sport Wars", which would be located in Kami-Kobe High School. In "Golf Day", Chris and his sister and Vent looks upon a shiny trophy and commenting on how nice it looks. Peach and Daisy call on them and Mario and Luigi saying it's time to start tee time on the planned golf course. As all seven are shown making excellent tee shots, Wario and Waluigi are shown from behind extremely jealous of their gameplay prowess. The two hear a noise and turn around to see Yoshi and Koopa Troopa together to start their round of golf. Wario and Waluigi clench their Golf Clubs while laughing, and prepare to join them. They all take turns hitting the ball, and Yoshi hits near a Chain Chomp. When he tries to get it back, the Chain Chomp wakes up and barks at Yoshi, scaring him and making him fall over. Wario attempts to hit the ball out of the bunker, but all he manages to do is hit the sand with the club and make it fly into Waluigi's face. Minutes later, Waluigi attempts to putt the ball into the hole, but fails miserably after a few tries - resulting in Yoshi and Koopa Troopa falling asleep. Meanwhile, Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong walk past the sleeping Yoshi and Koopa Troopa; Wario and Waluigi attempt to challenge them next. After Donkey Kong shows his golf prowess to Diddy, Wario and Waluigi, Wario then attempts to hit the ball a long way, despite his terrible swing, until it goes out of sight into the forest. Wario and Waluigi start celebrating until they hear a loud roar. The ball suddenly flies back, landing in front of Wario. The two look up and see Bowser coming out of the forest completely enraged because he now has a black eye from the golf ball. Bowser gives chase after Wario and Waluigi in his Koopa Clown Car and starts firing Bob-Ombs at the two as they run around Lakitu Valley past Birdo and Boo, who were playing a game of golf on their own. Fortunately for Wario and Waluigi, they find a yellow Warp Pipe that is too small for the Bowser and his Koopa Clown Car to fit through. Wario and Waluigi come out the other side of the pipe and stop to catch their breath; however, Bowser and the Koopa Clown Car appear right above them seconds later. Bowser takes out another Bob-omb threatening to drop it, resulting in Wario and Waluigi screaming in fear for their lives. Meanwhile, Mario is preparing to take a shot on that same course with Luigi, Peach, and Daisy observing from behind. As Wario and Waluigi still try frantically to escape from Bowser's looming threat by going through an enormous metal door, Mario hits his ball with the golf club. Wario and Waluigi manage to open the door and continue their escape attempt; however, while doing so, that same ball Mario just hit descends and bounces off Wario and Waluigi to Bowser's hand, knocking the Bob-omb off of it, ultimately resulting in an explosion claiming Wario, Waluigi, and Bowser as its victims. Mario, Luigi, Peach, Vent, Chris, Cagali and Daisy witnessed the explosion from afar, completely baffled as to what caused the explosion that came out of nowhere. ='Episode 7' = In "Tennis Day", at the Peach Dome, Chris and Vent were playing a match against Wario and Waluigi. Vent and Chris win the match (with the help of the purple Scissor Blade) and celebrate as Wario and Waluigi complain about their loss. The next day, Wario & Waluigi see a picture of the Vent/Chris on the "Peach Dome Tournament" board and are furious to see that their opponents have knocked them out of the running. Wario & Waluigi vandalize the Vent/Chris team picture, but the Football-based Stormtroopers called the "Storm Players" catch them in the act and pursue a chase to arrest them. Wario & Waluigi attempt to run for cover and try to hide in what they think is a janitor's closet, but the closet has no floor, and the two fall into a training room. As Wario wonders, "What's this dump?", Bowser approaches them and Ryuko's counterpart and offers an alliance to get revenge against both the Mario Bros. and Chris and Vent (due to Ryuko's Father died by aparoids via Sonic Mega Man and Mario Bros.). After hours of training and seeing others playing their tennis matches, they carry out their plot to crash the "finals tournament" later that evening at the Peach Dome. ='Episode 8' = As Chris and Vent are about to play the final match of the tournament against Yoshi and Donkey Kong during that time, Bowser manages to rig the tournament so that Wario and Waluigi can have their rematch with Chris and Vent with the help of Vent. Peach, Toadsworth, and all the attendees boo at Wario, Waluigi, and Bowser for invading the Peach Dome to crash the tournament without warning. But Wario and Waluigi wasted no time catapulting Bob-ombs at Chris and Vent. However, Mario & Luigi save Chris and Vent by reflecting the same Bob-ombs back at them with their tennis rackets while Ryuko's counterpart goes into monster mode attacking the snack bar but was countered by Mako Mankanshoku's counterpart. Bowser launches a Bullet Bill from his airship at them, and Mario knocks it back with his racket, causing a giant explosion. This revealed that the airship had an enormous amount of Bob-ombs, and everyone couldn't believe the painful result to come - especially Peach who noticed the "massive Bob-omb explosion threat" firsthand. Bowser's airship starts to descend out of control, and unfortunately has Wario and Waluigi in its crosshairs. Wario and Waluigi try to get out of the way, but to no avail. The airship crashes down and creates the massive explosion with Bowser, Wario, and Waluigi being the "victims", as a result of their Peach Dome invasion attempt completely foiled. ='Episode 9' = In "Baseball Day", Kenta Yunfat's Central Fleet have headed to the Baseball Kingdom and the meet up with Peach and Toadsworth greeting them at the entrance. Peach escorts her friends to the lighthouse at the Daisy Cruiser, showing them an overview of the entire locale. From there, they run into the Mario Stadium as an overhead view of the Baseball Kingdom itself, but this time, through Bowser Jr.'s telescope. Bowser Jr. is extremely jealous that Mario and friends have their very own baseball stadiums there, so he pulls a lever which results in his gigantic block fort emerging from the sea (which is known as the Bowser Jr. Playroom). Then, with an extreme amount of force, he goes full speed ahead toward the Baseball Kingdom, resulting in his own stadium crashing headfirst onto the place. Mario and Luigi are shocked to encounter "unexpected guests" on their territory, which also includes their constant nemesis, Bowser. Vent and Chris and others have finally defeated Bowser in Baseball fairly. They enjoyed the feast at Daisy Cruise and watch the fireworks. ='Episode 10' = After "Sport Wars", with Chris and Vent winners, Kenta and co. are walking on the bridge (wich resembles the Golden Gate Bridge) with Princess Peach. Looking up at the clear sky, Peach comments that it's a great day for swimming, as there isn't a single cloud in the sky. Chris corrects Princess Peach's comment, pointing out to her the huge rain cloud that has suddenly appeared above them. Upon paying closer attention to the "cloud", Mario exclaims that it's actually the Egg Fleet surrounded with steam. Not wanting to be spotted by the Swat Troopers, Princess Peach directs her friends to jump into the water. In the Egg Fleet's Flagship, Shinjiro explains that the radiator has overheated, much to Eggman's dismay, as he just got the Egg Fleet Flagship back from the repair shop. As the entire room starts to shake, remarks that they need water immediately, and Eggman orders his Egg Pawns to activate the Super Slurp Pipe. The Super Slurp Pipe extends down from the hull of the Doom Ship into the pond, and starts sucking up the water. Not wanting to get sucked up along with the water, Chris' Team and Luigi hold onto some blocks, while Mario and Princess Toadstool hold onto some coral. However, the force of the Super Slurp Pipe proves to be too much for Princess Peach, as she loses her grip and is sucked up the pipe into the Egg Fleet Flagship. As Princess Peach ends up in the radiator, Shinjiro comments that the water managed to cool down the radiator just in time. Shinjiro has the blueprints about the plan to let Eggman conquer the universe, to which Eggman comments that he likes the plan would eventually work. With that, Kyoto Kasshu recalls the Super Slurp Pipe, and the Egg Fleet flies away. Chris and Vent and co. then surface from the water and head for land, noting that Princess Toadstool has been Kidnapped by accident , and that they need to find Raccoon Power so that they can fly after the Egg Fleet. ='Episode 11' = Meanwhile, Princess Peach escapes from inside the radiator through a hatch, and climbs out into the now-empty engine room. Wanting to find out what Eggman is up to, Princess Toadstool heads for the helm, and spies on him from behind the door. Egg Fleet's captain steers the Egg Fleet through a Warp Pipe, warping it into Earth. Not wanting the Mario Bros. to follow them, Eggman orders Shinjiro to reactivate the General Zeong, which, as Toshiya Gekko claims, will clog every Warp Pipe in every Planet. Upon being activated, a large, spherical force field appears in the Warp Pipe that the Egg Fleet went through, just as Raccoon Mario and Kenta and friends fly towards it. Unable to slow down in time, the trio crashes into the force field, lose their Raccoon Power, and fall to the ground. With the Warp Pipe blocked off, Luigi remarks that they can't follow the Egg Fleet and save Princess Peach. ='Episode 12' = Back aboard the Egg Fleet Flagship, Shinjiro is gloating about the reborn General Zeong, and as the rest of the Swat Troopers cheer, Eggman orders them to get ready for his latest plan; the Real World has seven continents, so he assigns each of his strongest armies of the Egg Parade to wreak havoc on one. *The "Aparoid Horde" is ordered to be the "Egg Hammers" in Asia. *The Demi Egg Squadron is ordered to "show how low they can go," in Australia. *The Doll Masters is ordered to be "a plague in Europe." *The Drone Series is ordered to go wild in Africa. *The GEATHJERK Federation is ordered to "blow his hot air all over Antarctica." *The Shiki Empire is ordered to "rediscover North America, and be rotten from sea to shining sea." *The "Death Egg Horde" is ordered to "La Bamba" South America. The "Great Eggman Era" has just begun. ='Episode 13' = After Eggman declared the "Great Eggman Era", Peach tells herself that she needs to stop the Egg Parade before they take over the entire Earth, and realizes that she must disable the General Zeong's Generator. However, just as she touches the handle, she triggers an alarm, and is quickly surrounded by Egg Pawns. Eggman tells Princess Toadstool that the General Zeong has the "Egg Emergency Device", and calls her his prisoner.Back in the Mushroom Kingdom, Mario, Luigi, and Toad have Raccoon Power again, and are struggling to pull the force field out of the pipe using an enormous plunger. However, they wind up pulling the plunger off of the force field, and fling themselves down to the ground, losing their Raccoon Power in the process. Luigi remarks that they've tried everything, and have been unsuccessful in unclogging the pipe. Mario comments that it's the worst clog he's ever seen, but Toad reassures them that Princess Toadstool probably has Eggman begging for mercy by now. ='Episode 14' = Still tied up by the Chain, Princess Peach tells Eggman that he will never get away with his takeover, but Eggman shows her the truth, and directs her attention to a screen with seven monitors, each one linked to his Army. He checks in on the Aparoid Horde, who were building the nest in the Great Wall of China, the Demi Egg Squadron turned all the African animals into stuffed animals with the Magic Pencil, the Drone Series Robots have turned all of the humans in Australia into slaves, GEATHJERK Federation have set up their base to terrorize the penguins of Antarctica, Doll Masters to transform all the artwork in the Louvre into portraits of Eggman, Shiki Empire that taken over all of the TV stations, and is holding a "Egg-a-thon," which won't end until everyone gives then all their money in North America and the "Death Egg Troopers" have devastated the Amazon forest and completely constructed the base in South America.,Needing a plan to escape, Paul Uzuki frees Princess Peach, shuts down the "Egg Emergency Device" and ultimately shutdown the General Zeong's Generator for good. With the General Zeong returning to Dens, Kenta and co. arrives on the scene through the Warp Pipe with the High School Armada and undid the damage on earth caused by Dr. Eggman. Known that they've been defeated, the Eggman Empire flies back through the Warp Pipe into Dens. Afterward, Kenta thanks Paul Uzuki for stopping Eggman with the help of the redeemed Paul Gekko and his beloved niece. ='Episode 15' = During the "Great Eggman Era", Paul Uzuki is in the process of putting a somewhat resistant Lily to bed. Lily, not feeling tired, asks her brother to tell him a story, more specifically, the story of how Paul Uzuki and the Armed Faction Alliance saved the Earth. Paul Uzuki goes on to tell the story about the Earth being saved by the redeemed Paul Gekko. Having finished his story, Paul notices his sister has fallen asleep. Tucking Lily in, Paul Uzuki says goodnight to him, with Lily mumbling "Goodnight Paul...hehehe." Paul Uzuki smiles and sleeps with his sister. At the Midair Stadium, which floats above Kami-Kobe High School. A blue arena can be seen inside. The camera moves to show special guest spectators Zelda and Peach looking on from the crowd. Mario, in trophy form, is tossed into the arena as the crowd roars, and is transformed into fighter form. The same happens with Kirby. A versus screen appears with both Kirby and Mario's faces. After the battle, Mario wins the match and revives Kirby who was turned into a trophy. After the revival, Pit is shown viewing the battle from Skyworld. After this, a shadow covers Midair Stadium. The Entire Eggman Empire descends through dark red clouds, dropping the Egg Pawns into the Stadium. Zelda uses Farore's Wind to warp to Kirby and Mario, and Peach drops down using a parasol. The combat resumes and finally gained the upper hand. After all of the enemies are defeated, Dr. Eggman appears with the Triforce and the seven Chaos Emeralds and the Crystal Coconut as he descends from the Egg Fleet Flagship. Paul Uzuki was kidnapped along with Princess Peach and Mario was knocked off from the Midair Stadium. According to Paul Uzuki, Dr. Eggman has built the base on the Isle of the Ancients, The Island ruled by the group of robots, better known as the R.O.B's and where the Drone Series Robots are well respected by the R.O.B's. The R.O.B's have reactivated the General Zeong for the loyalty for the Eggman Empire. Pleased with his information, Eggman lets the R.O.B's take both Zelda and Paul Uzuki on board the Egg Fleet Flaghip as it heads to Konoha Canyon. ='Episode 16' = At some point, Pit is shown viewing the Egg Fleet conquering the Midair Stadium from Skyworld. The goddess Palutena summons him and sends him to attack the Egg Parade, giving him her bow. Pit leaves and glides down to a lower level of clouds. Pit has to glide down the clouds and later land on a platform and some clouds he can walk on. Pit sees the Egg Fleet descends through dark red clouds, deploying Egg Pawns around him, which were defeated by Pit. Pit notices Mario's trophy in the clouds and revives Mario in the blink of an eye. Mario has a flashback to his meeting with the cannonball again. He then sees Pit and they team up from this point forward. Mario and Pit glimpse the Egg Fleet and an Arwing flying after it. Kirby and Peach riding on Kirby's Warp Star through the sky. They then land on the Egg Fleet's Flagship an the Arwing is weaving its way through weapons fire from the Egg Fleet, the Snibal Hydra sends its arm up towards the ship The ship falls into a crash course with Kirby and the princess, barely missing, but the slipstream from the near-contact is so strong it sends both flying off of the ship. ='Episode 17' = ='Episode 18' = ='Episode 19' = ='Episode 20' = 'Part III' Family *Ragyo Kiryuin- Ancestor *Sazabi Kiryuin- Father *Yuki Kiryuin- Mothter *Tokyo Gekko- Brother-in-Law *Isara Gekko- Sister *Christopher Gekko- Nephew *Cagali- Niece *Satsuki Sazabi Kiryuin- Daughter *Ryuko Sazabi Kiryuin- Daughter Trivia *Kenta Yunfat is a fan-made member of the Kiryuin Family like Kyoji Kiryūin for example. Category:Characters Category:Anime Characters